


Yes, Emperor

by lotorslance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Canon Divergent, Cum Inflation, Dark! Lance, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emperor Lotor, I REPEAT THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6 though they're sort of vague tbh, Lance is an adult, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Power Play, Spoilers for season 6, Twisted love, Villain Lotor, dark themes, m-preg, very very briefly mentioned onesided lance/allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorslance/pseuds/lotorslance
Summary: Dark, short PWP inspired by season 6. Probably don't read it if you haven't seen the season yet. Please read tags for all warnings, too.





	Yes, Emperor

“L-Lotor! Ahh, _ahhhh!”_  
  
“Say it.”  
  
Lance could only moan in response, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was pounded into relentlessly, clinging on to whatever he could reach of the Sincline ship’s control panel.  
  
He felt ridiculously full.  
  
Lotor’s cock made a bump in his belly—a subtle reminder that he’d soon be impregnated by the Emperor of the universe—the creator of only perfect worlds. Someone so strong, and beautiful, and powerful…  
  
_“Say it!”_ Lotor roared in Lance’s ear and the human keened beneath him, his legs buckling. He caught himself on the rim of the console, clinging on for dear life. Tears streamed down his face, but they were honestly tears of joy, representing a new beginning between them. “Say what you are!”  
  
“I’m,” Lance gagged on his own spit, choking it up and spitting it out, gasping for breath as Lotor re-positioned his body, helping him stand up right and bend over more properly again _, “I’m your slave!”_  
  
“And who is your allegiance pledged to?!”  
  
“You! You, you, only you, _fuck—!”_  
  
“Voltron?” He queried, as if Lance hadn’t been particular enough about it. There was no doubt who he was loyal to, as he was currently getting bent in half in the Sincline ship, sporting the upper body piece to the armor Lotor had provided him that proudly displayed his colors of devotion.  
  
But Lance screamed his answer regardless, no matter how many times Lotor would ask; if he made him feel this good, it was the least he could do in return: _“No! Only you!”_  
  
Long silver hair draped over Lance’s shoulder, practically intoxicating him to a point of pure bliss with its unique smell, but not enough so to distract him from the words being whispered in his round, little, human ear: “You will carry my children…”  
  
He choked out a moan, his cock twitching against the hard surface it was pressed up against.  
  
“You will sit at my side as my new consort.”  
  
Lance whined, trying to crane his neck back enough to Lotor’s lips would slide down to his neck, or cheek, or anywhere to kiss him, but the other was having none of that. He only followed Lance’s movements, lowering his voice even more so Lance’s ears had to painfully strain.  
  
“My most prized trophy: a former Voltron paladin.”  
  
Unable to stop himself from squeaking, Lance began to squirm in embarrassment at just how much he was reacting to Lotor’s words—he was on the verge of coming again.  
  
“Is that what you like?" Lotor scoffed, amused, but certainly enamored, "Being my trophy? The Great Emperor’s slave?”  
  
Lotor had to be the Devil himself, tempting Lance with sweet words and big promises: who was Lance to deny him, anyway? His heart had already been broken, and it had felt beyond repair—until Lotor had shown him this love; fed him this praise. Stroked his ego just right to get him to leave behind all he’d grown to treasure without a second thought.  
  
“You should thank me for allowing you such an honor!”  
  
One would guess he was now nothing but a hollow shell, but the truth was, Lance felt more alive than ever.

He should've done this earlier.  
  
“Thank you! _Thank you, Lotor!”_  
  
He came, trying to rut his hips for further friction but Lotor held him in place, growling as he pulled away from his ear and pistoned into him relentlessly, now getting squeezed and milked by Lance’s greedy ass, releasing into it.

No words were spoken between them for a good while as he unloaded: it was more than any normal human would ever have to give, and God, that only turned Lance on even more, despite having just came twice in one fuck session.  
  
“Pity…I wanted to paint your new, pretty face…”  
  
The human shuddered as he felt his stomach lurch, Lotor pulling out, a stream of cum that seemed never-ending soon following after, pooling at their feet. He tried to stand but instantly fell backwards, legs giving out—Lotor caught him, and sat down in the pilot’s chair with a sigh, feeling his own fluids leak out into his lap.  
  
One gloved hand on Lance’s bloated stomach, the other reached over and slid effortlessly across empty space, bringing up a video feed. It was more like a mirror, currently reflecting what was in front of it.  
  
Upon hearing the quiet beeps and blips of the screen getting pulled up, Lance cracked an eye open, being greeted with the sight of himself perched in Lotor’s lap, looking absolutely ruined. One could argue that the smug grin plastered on his lips was the most disturbing part of the image, but his own eyes were drawn more to the newly-tattooed purple Altean markings on his cheeks.  
  
“Later, perhaps,” he said easily, tearing his gaze away from the reflection of the two of them and instead turning his attention back down to Lance himself, tucking some of his hair behind his ear affectionately. Any growl in his voice was gone, now sweet and calm. “Would you like that?”  
  
Lance’s eyes fluttered shut and he nodded, leaning back and relaxing into his warmth, trying to ignore the way he was still steadily (and rather uncomfortably) leaking cum from both ends. “Yes, Emperor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta this at all and I've been up since 2 a.m. Sorry for any typos/parts that don't make sense! LOL


End file.
